1. Field of the Invention
Hydrolytically stable phosphite compositions, useful for melt flow and color stabilizing a variety of polymeric products, are prepared from a crude tetrahydroabietyl alcohol.
Description of the Prior Art
A large number of organic phosphite compounds have been proposed for use as melt flow stabilizers and secondary antioxidants for thermoplastic molding and extrusion compositions. Some of the more effective phosphites are organic phosphite esters having the formula: EQU P--(OR).sub.3
Where R=alkyl, aryl, alkaryl, aralkyl and substituted alkyl, aryl, alkaryl and aralkyl (and may be the same or different).
Another important class of phosphite esters is based on polyfuctional alcohols such as pentaerythritol and have the formula: ##STR1## Where R=alkyl, aryl, alkaryl, aralkyl and substituted alkyl, aryl, alkaryl and aralkyl (and may be the same or different). Examples of the latter include distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite and bis (2,4-di-tert-butyl phenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite, described, respectively, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,100 and 4,305,866. The preparation of various trialkyl and trialkenyl phosphites is described in U.S Pat. No. 3,939,229.
A survey of the relevant patent and technical literature failed to uncover any references to phosphites synthesized from abietyl alcohol. Accordingly, the compositions per se are believed to be novel as well as their application as stabilizers for thermoplastic polymers.